Long Walk Off a Short Pier
by jedi gone bounty hunter
Summary: Sequel to 'Take a Hike' What happens when Ventress leaves the bounty hunters and when Boba come back? Definitely a new adventure in store for the misfit group of bounty hunters. (Okay that was a little cheesy, my apologies) With a new bounty and an inevitable face off against some fellow bounty hunters, who knows what could go wrong? (Ships: Dengar / Latts)
1. Post Bounty Party

"Once I was just like you, but I'm not that person anymore. Now I have a future." Ventress said dramatically as she walked to the shield that was the only thing making sure space didn't suck them all out.

* * *

The only thing Ventress said to Latts when she left was "I'll be in Mos Eisley If you need me, It was nice knowing you." Latts was seriously considering if that meant "See you at the cantina." or "Last one to the cantina pays for the drinks." when she heard a commotion from the boys.

"No that's not your 'equal share'! Highsinger, do you KNOW how to count?" Bossk Hissed. Highsinger beeped something at Bossk that didn't sound very nice.

"Boys did you ever consider trying to deal them like cards? That way they're even." Latts pointed out, placing her hands on her hips. They stared at her for a few seconds then tried her idea.

"Make sure there's a pile for Boba." She reminded them. Bossk growled at her and started over because he 'forgot' about Boba's share. She was pretty sure she knew what he was thinking. Take the money the was Boba's and ditch every one here on this stupid skyhook. Now that Ventress was gone, she was the only girl on the team again.

She was so caught up thinking about things she didn't hear someone walk over.

"Latts, you look like you took a spill." Dengar said in his accent (which she thought was some what attractive)

"You look like you got a Bantha thrown at you too." She smirked.

"That wasn't what I was-"

"Look. We got thrown off that subtram thing that was moving, like, at a very fast speed, and onto the stalagmite covered ground, and had to walk back the entire distance that it had driven us when we fell off. I think we're gonna look pretty bad, don't you?" Latts asked in a 'seriously you asked that' voice.

"That's putting it mildly." Dengar grumbled.

"Here's your share Latts." Bossk hissed, dumping her credits into her hands, dropping half on the floor.

"Bossk," Latts forced a smile,"I'm surprised you didn't take any." She said in a false sweet voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Who says I didn't?" He said gripping her shoulder that was further from him.

"Speaking of creepy gestures," Latts started, grabbing Bossk's wrist and proceeding to twist it in the wrong direction, "Major Rigoso was SUCH a creep! Did you see him? It looked like he was staring at me every chance he got! He was totally checking me out when I was on the comm with Boba! Right Highsinger?"Latts said

Highsinger gave a beep that stood for an yes.

"O-kay." Dengar said. "And hey, speaking of Boba, where is he?"

"I'm right here." Came their Boss's annoyed voice from the door behind them.

"What happened Boba?" Latts asked.

"Where is she?" Boba growled. Dengar, Bossk and Highsinger all stepped away from Latts.

"No not her, the new girl." Boba stated like it was the most obvious thing in the galaxy.

"Did you even know her name? I mean you kept calling her newbie, or new girl, or noob." Dengar asked.

"Did you Dengar? You kept calling her doll or love." Bossk asked with a smirk.

"Doll?" Latts asked, cocking her head at Dengar.

"Back to the point!" Boba yelled. "Where is she?!"

"She left for Mos Eisley." Latts said.

"You still haven't told us what happened Boss." Bossk said.

"I accidentally opened the box and a girl fell out of it." Boba started.

"Was she cute?" Dengar asked.

"She slapped me in the face." Boba stated, like that was all Dengar needed to hear. "Then I was telling the new girl what was gonna happen and she sassed me, I got angry at her, she insulted me, I told her how long I've been in charge of this operation and she started choking me. But her hand wasn't touching my throat." Boba said.

"Do you think she had the force?" Bossk asked.

"She had to. Then she put ME in the box and delivered ME to the warlord. I don't know what happened to the girl." Boba finished.

"So your saying we didn't actually finish our bounty and that we should probably get out of here before they send people after us?" Dengar asked.

"Yeah." Boba said.

* * *

So that was the first chapter continuing on from my other fanfic Take a Hike. Don't worry there will be more chapters for this one though. I know the other one only had one chapter. So please review. I LOVE to hear your suggetions, thoughts, and/or concerns. I'll try to update soon.


	2. The Shower Incident

sorry i didn't put the disclaimer on the first chapter. please don't send an angry mob after me ;)

disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

* * *

Once every one was on Bossk's ship _Hound's Tooth_, every one unloaded their gear. Bossk proceeded to the controls of the ship followed by Boba. Highsinger went on recharge. Dengar sat outside the bridge reloading ammo into his weapons. Latts went to take a shower.

"So where are we headed now?" Bossk asked.

"I'm half inclined to say Mos Eisley so I can give that girl what she deserves." Boba growled, jamming his fist into his other hand.

"Okay." He hissed.

Dengar over heard the conversation they were having in there and decided to put his two cents in.

"Shouldn't we find a bounty?" He called into the room. There was a few seconds of silence before someone answered.

"Probably." Boba yelled out to him.

"I'll start looking," Dengar heard Bossk hiss, "after my shower."

* * *

Latts slipped out of her jump suit and stepped into the shower. She turned the hot water on, which was quite the task for her small hands because all the controls on Bossk's ship were Trandoshan sized. Once she finally got it to come on, her arm muscles ached. While she was rubbing them to help relieve the pain, she heard the door to the fresher open. She stopped what she was doing in order to hear better. Suddenly the door to the shower opened.

"Ack!" She and the intruder, Bossk, both screamed. She angrily slammed the door on him.

"What. The. Heck Bossk!? Couldn't you tell the shower was RUNNING!?" She screamed out at him.

"Sorry. I thought I might have left it on." He hissed, not sounding very apologetic to her.

"You can leave now." She said.

"Um, I came in here to have a shower, too." He said.

"Well I'm using it now!" She yelled at him, covering herself with her arms in case he opened the door again.

"Fine I'll wait." He said. She didn't hear the door open or close.

"OUTSIDE!" She yelled angrily at him. Now she heard the door open and close. She opened the door and peeked her head out to make sure he was no longer there, which he wasn't. She grabbed a towel and after drying herself off, put her jump suit back on and her hair back up.

She walked out into the hall, where she found Bossk. She turned to him and kneed him in the groin.

"OW! Latts, what was that for?" Bossk hissed angrily. Dengar looked up from his work with a concerned look on his face.

"For walking in on my shower." She growled. Bossk hissed a Trandoshan curse at her and limped into the shower.

"Note to self;" Dengar said,"never walk in on Latts when she's showering."

* * *

Boba sat in the control room alone after Bossk had left. He wished he had _Slave I_. He longed to be at her controls instead of being in this tin can where every thing was Trandoshan sized. He suddenly heard yelling from a room down the hallway. He looked out the door and only saw Dengar, who was restocking his weapons. Dengar shrugged to tell Boba he had no clue what was going on. Boba decided to go back to the controls, closing the door behind him.

He looked on his datapad for some bounties. He found the perfect one after a few minutes of searching. It was on some rouge Jedi gone insane. Perfect challenge for him and his teammates. Now the yelling had gotten louder. He heard an "OW!" from outside the door. He walked out into the hall way to see Latts standing over Bossk who was hunched over in pain.

"For walking in on my shower." Latts said to him. Bossk went into the fresher with a look of anger on his face.

"Note to self, never walk in on Latts when she's showering." Dengar said.

"I don't even want to know what happened. Anyways I found a bounty." Boba said.

"Who's the target?" Dengar asked.

"Some Jedi-gone-rouge." He replied.

"So where we headed?" asked Latts.

"First to Mos Eisley to meet with our employer." Boba answered.

* * *

So how did you like this chapter? Not too weird, right? I tried to keep it as K+ as possible. But please review your comments, questions, concerns, and/or suggestions! Thank you for reading!


	3. Close Encounters in Cantinas

Disclaimer: Alright, you know the drill. I don't own Star Wars.

just F.Y.I: there is a part from the clone wars episode Brothers with Latts and Ventress in the cantina.

* * *

_Hound's Tooth_ exited hyperspace into the Tattooine system. The ship flew down to the city of Mos Eisley. Once landed in the docking bay, the five bounty hunters exited the ship.

"So where are we going?" Dengar asked, shielding his eyes from the twin suns with his hand.

"I am going to meet with our employer. You can all go to the cantina to wait for me." Boba stated. He left the docking bay and headed for the address their contact gave him.

* * *

"I'll accept a free gift when it comes my way." Latts smirked, leaving for the cantina followed closely by Bossk, Dengar, and Highsinger.

The four bounty hunters entered the cantina and to their astonishment saw a very familiar face.

"Ventress?!" Latts asked walking up to her table.

"I told you I'd be in Mos Eisley if you needed me." Ventress calmly replied.

"I otta shoot you here and now for what you did to Boba!" Bossk snarled, leveling his gun with her.

"Oh please." Ventress said, as she grabbed the gun out of his hand with the force.

"Hey, hey, hey! No blasters!" The bartender yelled in their direction.

"Ooops." Ventress said sarcastically as she let the blaster fall to the ground.

"That was cool." Dengar said.

"Shut up Dengar." Bossk growled, picking up his gun and heading to a booth in the back with Highsinger. Dengar decided to go with them instead of hang around. That table was a bar fight waiting to happen.

"Need some company?" Latts asked, pulling out a chair and sitting down.

"Sure." Ventress said flatly.

"So your _the_ Asajj Ventress, huh?" Latts asked with an impressed look.

"Keep it down. Not a lot of people in here friendly to the Sepratists, or the Jedi for that matter." Ventress whispered.

"Sorry. I'll go get us some drinks." Latts said.

She walked over to the bar and ordered two drinks. She looked over to see Sugi also at the bar.

"Hey Sugi." Latts greeted.

"Oh, hey Latts. Post-bounty celebration?" Sugi asked with a smirk.

"Heh, no. Last bounty didn't go so well."

"Eh, they can't all be perfect." Sugi sighed.

"Where's Embo? Heard he just was in the Box." Latts asked.

"Oh yeah. They got betrayed by a Jedi, Kenobi believe it or not, disguised as a bounty hunter. Then Dooku was a no show." Sugi explained, "He's actually in some booth over there with Marrok."

"Here ya are Latts." The bartender said, sliding over two drinks.

"Later Sugi." Latts said.

"If your still alive then." Sugi joked.

Latts walked back to their table. She put the drinks down. Ventress was either asleep or in a deep trance.

"Hey Ventress." Latts said. She jolted out of her meditation.

"Oh your back." Ventress said.

"You don't sound pleased." Latts laughed.

"I just won't answer that." She stated.

"Here's your drink." She said sliding hers across the table.

"Thanks. So your boss is angry?" Ventress asked.

"You tied him up in a box." Latts reminded her.

"Your right. I'd be angry too." Ventress reasoned.

"Well, to better bounties that don't involve boxes." Latts jokingly toasted, holding up her glass.

"Cheers." Ventress smirked.

Just then someone walked in the door. Ventress dropped her glass on the table and reached for her lightsaber. The person was just some Weequay and some Twi'lek.

"Why so tense?" Latts asked.

"I'm not sure. I thought I sensed someone from my... past." Ventress explained.

"Who is this someone?" Latts asked. It could be her past boyfriend, co-worked, stalker, random kid she went to school with...

"A monster." Ventress said.

* * *

Hey I hoped you liked this chapter. Please review your comments, questions, concerns and suggestions (you have probably read tat too many times by now) Next chapter is what was going on with Boba while all this was happening. Stay tuned for more!


	4. The Most Annoying Employer Ever

This chapter is about what happened with Boba while the last chapter was going on. Thanks for the suggestion in the review to have the bounty be on rouge Jedi Ahsoka Tano.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars

* * *

Boba walked down the streets of Mos Eisley, keeping a sharp eye out for the address his contact gave him. After a long, sandy walk, Boba finally made it.

He entered the door. On the outside this place looked like a regular Tattooine hovel, but on the inside it looked like it could of passed as a Naboo hotel. He walked up to a reception desk where a scantly clad Twi'lek secretary stood. _Good thing I didn't bring the others_, Boba thought.

"I'm here to talk to J'dar Roshen. He called me about a bounty." Boba said.

"Oh. Okay. Your name?" The Twi'lek asked.

"Boba Fett." He stated, half expecting a reaction.

"Right this way." She said, as she walked him down a hall with polished floors. Boba didn't even know those existed on Tattooine! Whoever this person was, they were rich.

"In here, Mr. Fett." She said pulling aside a curtain. Boba walked into the room. It had red carpeting, cream walls with gorgeous artwork on them, and in the center of the room was a circular bed with pillows in the center. Some of the pillows were scattered on the floor around the bed as if they were casually tossed aside as not suitable to sleep on. Reclining on the bed was a man clad in what looked like regal robes. _Probably stolen_, Boba assumed.

"Welcome Boba Fett." J'dar Roshen said. Boba noticed he dropped the 'Mr.' to make himself seem higher class.

"You wanted to consult me about a bounty?" Boba asked.

"Yes. It is on a rouge Jedi, perhaps you know the name Ahsoka Tano?" He asked putting an emphasis on the name. Boba knew her. She had been on Florrum when Aurra Sing betrayed him. She had chased after and inevitably destroyed his father's ship Slave I and presumably Aurra in the process. But all bounty hunters knew Aurra was back in business.

"I see you thinking, memories of the Jedi?" J'dar asked. Boba didn't know whether his to was curious, mocking, or both.

"How much is it paying and are there any other details I should know?" Boba asked, trying to give the impression he had other places to be. Which wouldn't be a complete lie, he eventually had to go get the others from the cantina before they killed themselves.

"I will be paying the generous amount of 9,000,000 credits." J'dar said, with a smile showing off some gold teeth.

"And the other details ..." Boba left off, prompting him to go on.

"Well the bounty is on the planet Mon Cala, hiding in one of the Islands." He explained.

"Anything else?" Boba asked , getting slightly annoyed at J'dar's one-topic-a-question answering system.

"Actually yes. I have hired some other bounty hunters for this mission. You know, some friendly competition. I don't really care who brings it back, I just want her dead or alive." J'dar explained.

"So all the other hunters have a head start?" Boba asked angrily. This guy was really ticking him off.

"No. I will call you all tomorrow at the same time to signal the start of the hunt." He answered, picking up a berry from a tray sitting next to him and plopping it in his mouth.

"What if someone leaves before then?" Boba asked.

"I have taken the liberty of placing tracking beacons on all of your ships. I have informed every one that if someone leaves early or destroys their beacon, and I'll know if they do, then they will be disqualified." J'dar finished proudly.

"Well, thank you. I'll be leaving now." Boba said, turning to the curtained door.

"Do you want me to have Ms. Lidia walk you out?" He asked.

"I can walk myself out, thanks." Boba said, walking out the door.

Boba walked out onto the street. Now he had to go find the others and tell them about the bounty, before anyone else does.

* * *

So there you have it! Please review you comments, questions, concerns, and suggestions. Thank you for reading!

Coming up next: Boba might loose some team members (or not) and an argument breaks out at the cantina.


	5. What Money Does to People

Thank you everybody who has reviewed for your reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

* * *

Boba angrily walked down the streets of Mos Eisley back to the cantina. He was so ticked off, he didn't notice he was being followed. The person was wearing a dark cloak so their face was hidden.

Boba was almost to the cantina. The person tackled him to the ground. Boba kicked where their stomach would be. The person was thrown back with an "OOF!"

"Who the heck are you?!" Boba demanded, angrily pointing his pistols at his attacker. The person let out a laugh that was unmistakable. They pulled down their hood.

"Boba, where's your chivalry?" Aurra Sing asked.

"Let me guess, you've been hired for the job too." Boba guessed.

"Your right. It'll be easy enough to get a lone fourteen year old out of the way." Aurra smiled.

"I'm not alone on this mission." Boba corrected.

"Still playing with that pathetic lizard Bossk?" Aurra asked with a mocking tone.

"He's one of them." Boba said, hoping to catch her off guard with a group on his side.

"How many are you working with?" Aurra asked, this time it was genuine curiosity.

"Just four people." Boba said.

"Four!? Well, you've certainly gotten popular." Aurra commented.

"Good bye Aurra. See you in the field." Boba said walking away.

"Not if other hunters get to you first!" Aurra yelled.

Boba entered the cantina, observing the scene. He liked to do that whenever he entered a room with strangers. Make sure no one was coming his was to blast him to pieces. He saw Latts at a table by herself and the rest were at a booth in the back. He walked over to Latts at her table.

"Come on, I need to talk to you all together." Boba said.

"Alright Boba." Latts said. Even with the helmet on, she could tell he was ticked at something.

They walked over to the both the others were in. Dengar and Bossk were having a heated argument about something when they walked over.

"Alright," Boba started, "we got the bounty. Down side, we aren't the only ones gonna be on it."

"What!?" Latts exclaimed.

"I was attacked by someone who got the bounty also, Aurra Sing." Boba added.

"She's bad news." Dengar commented.

"So you all still in?" Boba asked.

"No." Bossk said.

"What?" Why?" Boba asked.

"Aurra already asked me to be on her team. I figured a 50/50 split was better than a five-way split." Bossk stated.

"So you knew about the bounty before I even talked to the guy?" Boba asked, getting really angry.

"Yeah, she contacted me while we were landing." Bossk explained.

"Bossk, do you know how much I wanna blow a hole in your head right now?" Latts asked angrily.

"Well Aurra also told me some other people who got the bounty." Bossk teased.

"Well tell us then." Dengar said.

"Nope, not on your pathetic little team any more, remember?" Bossk said, standing up and walking to a different table.

"Anyone else?" Boba growled, taking his helmet off and slamming it down on the table.

"I'm in." Latts said.

"I'm in, too. I hate Bossk." Dengar said.

"Beep." Highsinger gave a positive beep.

"Good." Boba said sitting down.

"So when does the bounty start?" Latts asked.

"Tomorrow." Boba said.

"Then we'd better go back to the ship-" Dengar started but then trailed off remembering it was Bossk's ship.

"Great. Now we have no transportation." Latts groaned.

Just then Aurra Sing walked up to their group. All of the turned to her and put their hands on their blasters.

"Now relax. I just came to say good luck on the bounty." She said.

"That's obviously not the only reason you came here." Latts stated to her.

"Oh, keep you jumpsuit on, Latts. I only came to give you all a gift." She smiled.

"Alright," Boba said, "where is it?"

"Follow me." Aurra said, with a smile and began walking towards the door.

All four hunters looked at each other. They all were thinking the same thing. It was going to be a trap.

* * *

Thank you for reading, please review your comments, questions, concerns, and/or suggestions.

Coming up: find out what Aurra's 'gift' is and the bounty begins!


	6. Street Fights

Yay! we get to find out what the gift is!

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Star Wars.

* * *

Aurra led them down the streets of Mos Eisley. It was getting late and some of the more rough crowds were coming out.

"How far away is this 'gift'?" Boba asked, carrying his helmet under his arm.

"Oh, not far now." Aurra teased. She decided to let Bossk come with them since he was now her partner.

They kept walking for what seemed like a half hour.

"Uh boss," Latts whispered,coming up next to Boba, "The really rough crowds are starting to come out."

The really rough crowds consisted of murderers, assassins, kidnappers, and far far worse. They were big trouble that you didn't want to get messed up in, even for six bounty hunters.

"Just tell the others to tighten formation." Boba whispered back. Latts nodded and quietly told the others.

"Aurra, I have a good reason to believe that you may be just taking us in circles." Boba said.

"Nope, because here we are." Aurra said.

They stood outside a docking bay that had the number 95. Aurra led the way into the docking bay. They were all surprised to see...

"_Slave I_!" Boba said in unmistakable excitement.

"I got it back from Hondo." Aurra said proudly.

"What's the catch?" Boba said, face hardening to suspicion.

"I just wanted to be able to say I defeated Boba Fett when he was in _Slave I_." Aurra smirked. "It wouldn't be the same kind of competition."

All the other members of Boba's team had never actually saw _Slave I_ before. They stood gaping at the infamous ship.

"See you on the battle field!" Aurra called in goodbye, leaving with Bossk.

"Wow. The actual _Slave I_." Dengar said.

Highsinger beeped something at Boba.

"Your right Highsinger, we should get back before it gets too late." Boba agreed.

"And dark." Latts added. A dark Mos Eisley street was not the place you wanted to be at night.

The team of four left the docking bay. It had gotten considerably darker since they had last been outside. Shadows lurked in every ally way.

"Well well." They heard someone say. They team turned around to see a large gang coming out of the shadows.

"Looks ta me like we got some lone teens out for a midnight stroll." Laughed a Weequay.

"Blast it." Boba said under his breath. Most of the gang members had out switch blades and vibro blades. Some of them swayed in place looking not very sober.

"Looks like they got a nice lookin female with em, Randy." One of the less sober members said to the Weequay.

They proceeded to surround the four bounty hunters. There had to be at least fifteen of them.

"Your call boss." Latts said with a worried voice.

"We'll fight." Boba said.

"I was hopin' you were gonna say that. I need some warming up for tomorrow."Dengar grinned.

Some of the gag members went in for the kill, swinging their knives in a very inefficient way. Highsinger battled three at once, swinging at them with his metal hands. He easily knocked out all three, when four more gang members swarmed him.

Two went for Boba, thinking he was an average teen. They were wrong. Boba dodged and blocked skillfully. The gang members were stunned at the skills of the fourteen year old. One of the members knives fell from their hand. Boba kicked one of his attackers, who then fell on to the knife. It only got his arm but it was enough to make him run off.

Latts was dealing with two thugs, too many for her taste. She kicked her one attacker into what was a daytime vendor. She didn't see the one member come up behind her. He put his knife to her throat with one hand and grabbed her around the stomach with his other. She struggled in his muscular grasp.

"Your comin' with me, babe." He snarled in her ear. She heard him make a strange noise and fall, face down, to the ground. She saw a knife in his back and Dengar standing over him.

"What? He was gonna kidnap you." Dengar said going back to his fight.

Dengar had three gang members coming at him. One of his attackers went to punch him. Dengar grabbed his arm, turned, and flipped him over his back. He then round house kicked the one member into the other, knocking them both over.

"Let's get outta here!" Randy said to his remaining gang members. They ran for their lives down a dark ally.

"Well that was good." Dengar said cracking his knuckles.

Highsinger gave an enthusiastic beep.

"Let's go before more show up. Plus we gotta get our sleep for tomorrow." Boba said.

"I'm up for that." Latts said, rubbing her throat.

* * *

Fighting in the streets at night makes everything more intense, right! Just kidding, Please review!

Coming up: The hunt begins! YAY!


	7. Warming Up to Each Other

Here it is! The chapter where the hunt begins.

Disclaimer: I don't own star wars.

* * *

Dengar woke up to running water. He blinked his eyes several times to help wake himself up. He looked around the room. There were fine rays of golden light coming through the cracks of the door. He noticed Latts and Boba were up. He guessed that Boba was prepping _Slave I_ and Latts was the one in the fresher. Highsinger was still on recharge.

Latts came out of the fresher clad in her tight tank top and shorts that she used as sleep wear. She, like Boba and himself, despised sleeping in her regular bounty hunting outfit. Although hers was certainly more comfortable to sleep in than Boba's or his armor.

"Been up long?" He asked her, making casual conversation.

"I didn't know you were awake." She stated, getting her gear together.

"I'm just full of surprises." He said, grinning.

"Let me tell you something you are full of," She smirked, "Your self."

"Am not." He defended.

"Are too." She laughed. He stood up and walked over to where she was seated on the floor.

"Am. Not." He said.

"Are. Too." She said, sweeping his legs out from under him, causing him to fall. He, in turn, tackled her.

"I thought you already had a warm up fight." Latts grunted whilst fighting.

"Eh, helps to keep you on your toes." He said, dodging a punch to his stomach. She grabbed both his arms and fell onto her back, flipping him over.

"Ouch! Score one for Latts Razzi!" He teased. He grabbed one of her fists and swung her onto one of the sleeping mats, instead of a wall.

"Are you holding back on me cuz I'm a girl, or am I just this good?" She she smiled, cocking an eyebrow. She dove onto him, pinning him to the floor with her hands to his neck.

"Pinned ya." She said smoothly. He flipped her over so that their positions were reversed.

"Check mate. I win." He said.

"Alright. But just because I gotta put ammo in my blaster." She smirked.

Just them Boba walked in. So he had been right, Dengar thought.

"What in the name of the force is going on here?" Boba asked. Dengar stood up and then helped Latts up.

"Warm up fight." Dengar said. Boba sighed and sat down on one of the sleeping mats.

"_Slave I_'s all prepped." He stated, turning on highsinger.

Once everyone was dressed and ready, they loaded everything onto _Slave I_. Boba's Comm beeped.

"Hello?" He said, anticipating the call for the bounty.

"Hello, this is Tattooine hyperdrive repairs center. Does your hyperdrive not work? Do you wish it purred like a felinx? Then -" Boba didn't let the sales person finish, turning off the comm.

"Why do we get all these sales calls while we're waiting for one on a bounty?" Boba asked himself out loud.

They finally got their call that they were waiting for. They fired up _Slave I_'s engines and set course for Mon Cala.

* * *

Thank You for reading! Please review.

I don't know if anyone noticed, but during Dengar and Latts' warm up fight there was a line from Xena Warrior Princess and a line from The Lion King. See if you can find 'em! ;)

Coming up Next: Space battle when they reach Mon Cala! We also find out who some of the other bounty hunters their up against are!


	8. Dog Fight

Sorry for the wait. and a big thank you to those of you reading this who have been reviewing.

Disclaimer: Own Star Wars, I do not. He he he. Plagiarism, the path to the dark side it is.

* * *

"We're clear to make the jump to hyperspace!" Dengar informed Boba.

"Mon Cala here we come." Boba mumbled under his breath. Just as he pressed the button and they leaped into hyperspace, the got a call.

"Hello?" Boba answered.

"See you at Mon Cala. May the best hunter win." Came Aurra's voice from the comm.

"We intend to!" Latts yelled from across the cockpit at the comm. Boba gave her a look of 'was that really necessary' and turned it off.

"Well. We got some time 'till we get there." Dengar stated.

"yeah, and when we get there there's gonna be a space battle between us and the other hunters." Boba said.

* * *

_Slave I_ came out of hyperspace over the ocean planet of Mon Cala. And just as Boba had anticipated, there was a space battle already underway. There were three ships in the fray already, _Slave I_ making four.

"Anyone recognize any ships?" Dengar asked.

Highsinger beeped an answer.

"He says that one over there is _Halo_, Sugi's ship." Boba translated, "And usually, where there's Sugi-"

"-There's Embo." Latts finished, "I also see Bossk and Aurra, over there in Hound's Tooth." She pointed.

"Who's that then?" Dengar asked, just as some of the other ships started to notice _Slave I_.

"I don't know. Let's try the scanners." Boba said, punching some buttons on the control console. The ship jolted from oncoming fire.

"You fly! I'll handle the scanner!" Latts yelled to Boba, who immediately took the controls back from Highsinger.

_Hound's tooth_ seemed to be trying to vaporize all of the other ships. _Halo_ seemed to be only concerned with defending herself. The other guy just seemed like he was going to the planet and would blast any and all in his way. The _Hound_ came at _Slave I_, laser cannons blazing. Boba had to take evasive action, which was easy because he could fly _Slave I_ better than any other ship in the galaxy.

"Got it! It seems like that's Bane's Ship, _Xandu Blood_." Latts yelled over the noise.

"Great, Bane's in this mess too." Dengar grumbled.

A bolt jolted _Slave I_. It seemed like the _Hound_ wasn't giving up.

"This - is - what - happens - when two - crazy - people - fly!" Latts yelled between jolts.

"Time for some fancy flying." Boba said.

"If before wasn't fancy, now I'm definitely gonna hurl." Latts moaned.

"Please don't." said Dengar.

It seemed like they would have to tough it out in the fight, when Boba got an idea. He saw two transports, probably carrying vacationers, that had probably just enough space to go between if _Slave I_ was on her side. Boba grinned and griped the controls. He turned _Slave I_ on her side and flew at the two transports.  
"Uh, Boba, what are you doing?" Dengar said, voice tense.

"We're going right between those two transports." Boba said.

"What!?" Latts yelped over the sound of blaster fire.

Boba continued his course despite his comrades' fears. There was the horrible sound of metal scraping against metal as _Slave I_ passed between the two ships. _Slave I_ safely passed to the other side and Boba began flying them to the surface of the planet.

"That was genius." Dengar stated.

"That was crazy." Latts corrected. Highsinger beeped in agreement.

Slave I was able to land at a small landing area in a tourist attraction village. They got out and Boba paid the owner for the landing fee.

"Now, let's go find that jedi." Boba said.

* * *

How did ya like it? Well, thanks anyways for reading. Please review!

Coming up next: The weird (and sometimes awkward) situations that can occur when Bounty Hunters rent a hotel room. (this next chapter is gonna be more comedy than anything)


	9. Hotel Mon Cala

I hope people notice that this chapter is a play on words of the song titled "Hotel California" by the Eagles. (p.s Great song) I apologize in advance if there are any REALLY awkward scenes.

Disclaimer:(Australian accent) I don't own Star Wars, mate! (P.s.s that was not meant to offend Australians. I just love that accent so much!)

* * *

BEEEEEEEP!

"Yes, Highsinger, I know we have to rent a hotel room." Boba said, annoyed.

BLEEP-BEEEEEEP!

"Yes, thank you Highsinger for reminding me for the 259th time that you are low on oil." Boba grumbled.

"I didn't know droids could wine. Until now." Dengar stated.

They found a decent looking hotel with a view of the sea. The hotel was named _The Hotel of Mon Cala_. They all walked in and proceeded to the reception desk. There sat a Mon Calamari Girl who appeared to be a teen.

"Hello, Have you a reservation?" She asked.

"No." Boba stated. The teen stared at them all for about thirty seconds.

"OK. Would you like to _make_ a reservation?" She asked.

"Yes. For three humanoids and a droid." Boba said.

"Excuse me child, I must ask to the _adults_ in this group to make the reservation." She rudely explained.

"That would be me." Said Dengar, smirking.

"No Dengar. Hah, um, we're all teens, well except the droid, and we're staying together." Latts explained awkwardly.

"Oh!" Said the teen, eyes widening in horror. "Miss, are you _sure_ you don't want a separate room from them, for privacy?" She seemed to be pleading Latts to take the room.

"No but thanks." Latts said. "I'd feel safer with them."

"I don't know why..." The Mon Calamari mumbled.

"OK. I need to see some form of I.D." She asked. All four of them scrambled to get out their bounty hunting license. They all showed her their licenses.

"Oh. You're one of _those_ groups." She said, emphasizing 'those' with disgust. "Room 106."

They all walked up the extremely creaky flight of stairs. They made their way down a hall. The wallpaper was grey, and peeling, and looked like it once depicted Mon Cala battles. The floor was well worn and looked like it was made out of drift wood. They finally came to room 106 and entered after using the key card, which seemed to be the only technology the building had. When they entered they saw one, large, king-size bed, a small closet, and a door opening to a small fresher.

"Can we _please_ find another hotel?" Latts asked.

"We'll be fine. It's just for when we're not hunting the Jedi." Boba explained.

"There's only one bed. That's gonna be stuffy." Dengar grimaced.

Beep-bloop!

"Yes Highsinger. Go recharge." Boba moaned, rubbing his temples.

"Time to unpack!" Dengar said cheerfully.

"Unpack what?" Latts asked.

"Never mind." Dengar said.

Boba made his way around the room, looking for listening-in devices. He looked like he could have been in a spy movie. Dengar went to look out the window, and Latts inspected the bed.

"I hope there aren't any bugs." She shivered in disgust.

"Well, you know what they say; Don't let the bed bugs bite." Dengar said with a laugh.

"That. Wasn't. Funny." Latts stated.

After they all had conducted their respective searches, they all met in the middle of the room.

"Well the room seems nice." Dengar said cheerfully.

"For now." Latts added.

"So now we make our game plan." Boba thought out loud.

"I know, I know! Let's go to a cafe and talk. I need nourishment." Latts suggested.

"I'm up for that."

"OK, fine we'll talk there." Boba agreed.

"Let me go to the fresher to wash my face." Latts said, walking off to the fresher.

"'Kay, I'll put some of my extra gear in the dresser." Dengar said.

"Yeah, I will too." Boba said, joining Dengar.

* * *

1 minute later:

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Came Latts from the fresher.

"What?!" Both boys yelled. Latts slammed the door behind her after rushing out.

"EW! There was a dead womp rat in there!" She explained with a disgusted look on her face.

"Yeah well look what was in this drawer." Dengar said holding up a bra.

"Put that down! That's Disgusting!" Latts yelled at Dengar, surprising him so much that he dropped the undergarment back into the drawer.

"I am not putting my gear in there." Boba stated. Dengar slammed the drawer back into the dresser.

"OK. Let's just go to the cafe and deal with this crappy room later." Dengar said.

* * *

I had to think of the most disgusting things that you'd never want to find in a hotel room. Those two were the best ideas I got. So please review! Thank you!

Coming up next: The game plan at the cafe, and when they get back- another SURPRISE! you'll have to read to find out what (or who) it is!


	10. Plotting at the Cafe

Ok, next chaptaroo. Oh speaking of that, so I felt like reading Dengar/Mararoo (which is strange enough as it is for me) So I type in Manaroo's name into the little search bar and I found out there is, like, only one result for Manaroo. AND it's a slash fic!? EWWWW!

OK sorry about the rant, but I had to get it out. Maybe after I finish this fic I could write one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I do, however, own my rant that is featured above ;)

p.s caf = star wars coffee :D

p.p.s I made up the island names. yay!

* * *

Latts impatiently stirred her caf at a table in the Cafe of Mon Cala. She had gotten her 'nourishment' faster than the boys were getting theirs. She took a break in her stirring to take a bite out of the pastry she had grabbed to go with her caf. Dengar came over and sat down across from her.

"Where's Boba?" Latts asked.

"Fresher." Dengar stated, jerking his head in the direction of its whereabouts.

There was a couple moments of awkward silence between them which both of them passed by either staring at their food or looking at the obscure Mon Cala art that adorned the walls.

"So, how are you doing love?" Dengar asked.

"Oh, fine." Latts said. She always got a weird feeling inside whenever he called her that.

"Considering we found a dead womp rat and a, er, under garment in the room." He said awkwardly.

"Yeah." She agreed. This was becoming a really awkward conversation. Fast.

"So Latts-"

"OK, we need to plan!" Boba said, interrupting Dengar.

"'Kay, so where are we gonna look for this bounty?" Latts said.

"Yeah, we don't even know where the bounty is." Dengar said.

Just then Boba's comm started beeping. He pushed it and answered.

"Yes?" He asked.

"This is J'dar Roshen. I am sending this message to all you bounty hunters right now. I will be giving you all hints. All of you will get the same hints too. So here is the first one; Your bounty that you seek was last seen on the island Bolafantym." their employer said before he hung up.

"Ok, there's our hint." Dengar said.

"So, how are we gonna approach this?" Latts asked.

"We'll rent a speeder and head over there tomorrow." Boba said.

"We should head back to the room, it's getting late." Dengar said looking at the sunset over the ocean.

"I'll go rent a speeder, you two go back to the room." Boba said.

"Oh no, Boba. Remember what happened when we were renting the room? I'll come with you." Latts said.

"Fine. Dengar, you'll be fine going back to the room?" Boba asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. You guys just don't take too long, OK?" He said.

* * *

Dengar walked back into their hotel. The teen at the reception desk looked up when she saw him.

"Sir?" She called.

"Yes?" Dengar asked. He had no patience for this snooty teen right now.

"Your other girl friend arrived. She said she's sorry she was late." She explained.

"Oh really?" Dengar asked. "And where is she now?"

"I told her your room number." Said the teen cheerfully.

"Thank you." Dengar said before running up the stairs. He raced down the hall to their room.

The door was slightly ajar. '_They must've picked the lock._' Dengar thought. He nudged the door open slightly, peering inside. The room appeared to be just as they left it, he couldn't really tell since it was dark out and none of the lights were on. He crept quietly into the room, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Then he saw it, the humanoid shaped lump on the bed. He walked over to the it. He reached out to yank the covers off when, they were thrown at him! Dengar fell over backwards onto the carpet.

"Don't you know it's rude to wake some one?" Asked a female. Her voice was sarcastic with a hint of flirtation. He felt like he had herd that voice before. But he definitely would have remembered _seeing_ them before. She had long, flowing red hair that fell just below her shoulders. She was petite but not small, seeming to be about his height but probably taller than Latts. She was definitely bustier than Latts and had average girl feet by his standards. She had maroon lipstick on along with eyeliner. She was wearing a tight fitting tank dress, the skirt ended just before her knees.

"Don't you know it's rude to break in?" Dengar asked.

"Sorry, had to. Had to see if there was anything worth while in here." She said, putting her feet into her black and gold pumps that matched her dress. He stood back up.

"Nothing but a dead womp rat." He said with and annoyed voice.

"And a bra." She added, cocking an eyebrow.

"That was here before we were." He explained. "Who are you anyways?"

"You'd be surprised, but you know me." She said standing up from the bed.

"Oh?" He asked.

"I'll give you a hint." She said, and there was a whirring noise behind him. He turned around to see-

"TODO?!" Dengar exclaimed.

"You really don't check your room when you get back, do you?" Came a male voice from behind him. He turned around and saw-

"Bane!? So then you must be-"

"Cato. Nice work genius." Cato smirked.

"Find out anything interesting?" Dengar asked.

"Just that your closet is not fit for a humanoid to hide in." Bane stated.

Just then they all heard approaching, running footsteps in the hall. Boba and Latts ran into the room.

"What in the name of Mustifar is going on!?" Latts gasped for breath.

"And why are Bane, TODO, and some female here?" Boba asked.

"It's Cato." Cato grumbled, when she wasn't recognized.

"Sorry, I guess I just haven't gotten used to your new form yet." Latts said with sarcasm to the Clawdite.

"You can all leave. Now." Boba said, pointing to the door.

"Fine, we're done anyways." Bane said leading the way, followed by TODO.

"By the way, your bed is comfortable." Cato smirked. As she left she gave a flirty wave and shut the door.

"Well, I guess it's time for bed." Dengar said.

* * *

Yay! Made it to the 10th chapter! Please review. Thank you for reading and taking your time to review!

Coming up next: the group goes to Bolafantym and begins hunting for Ahsoka.

p.s To make the island name Bolafantym, I mixed up the word 'Flamboyant'.


	11. Bumper Speeders

Thank you all for your reviews! Reading them (well most of them) makes you feel so good, right? Yay another chapter from Dengar's point of view! Hey, if you guys want me to do something form a certain character's point of view, just add it on the end of your review in brackets, Kay? I just wanna make sure I'm not missing anyone's fav characters!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star wars.

* * *

Dengar woke up to slamming noises around the room. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up to see who or what was making the commotion. He saw Latts angrily searching for something.

"Lose something?" He asked.

"My blaster." She grumbled.

"Oh, sorry to hear that. Sleep well?" He continued the conversation.

"No actually." She stated, looking up at him to make a face of pure annoyance.

"Oh, why?" He dared ask.

"Um, between you and Boba it was a pretty rough night." She stated.

"What did we do?" He asked, extremely confused since he had fallen asleep right away.

"Boba kept tossing and turning all night and you would randomly elbow or punch me." She stated.

"I didn't do it on purpose." Dengar explained.

"Yeah well, you must've been having _some_ dream." She said, going back to searching. Dengar shook his head and looked down at the old, dented nightstand to check the time. It so happened that a certain Theelin's blaster was in the way of him seeing the time though.

"Latts, I found your blaster." He stated, picking it up and holding it up for her to see. She angrily walked over and snatched it from him.

"Who is making all that racket?" Boba asked, groggily.

"Latts." Dengar stated.

"Oh, well I guess it's time to get up now." Boba moaned.

After all the hunters had gotten up (and taken off recharge), they walked out to where Boba and Latts had parked the speeder last night. The speeder was a V-19 landspeeder, otherwise known as a Gian speeder. Dengar recognized it immediately, after all, he used to be a racer. It was produced by SoroSuub Corporation and could seat four people. Perfect.

"Who's driving?" Latts asked.

"I will." Dengar said jumping at the opportunity.

"Fine, I'll ride shotgun, and Latts and Highsinger can sit in the back." Boba said.

"Aw, come on!" Latts whined. Highsinger beeped in agreement with her.

"Well we can't all ride shotgun." Boba said, getting into the speeder.

"We can't all ride shotgun." Latts mocked under her breath.

Dengar gunned the engines. While they were walking out to the speeder, Boba had explained the route they would take. There was a bridge connecting the island they were on to Bolafantym. There was a nice warm breeze as they drove through the tropical landscape. It was another beautiful day on Mon Cala. At least for now.

"This is a nice model you got." Dengar commented about the speeder.

"Yeah. It had weapons so we figured it was OK." Boba explained.

"Well, could you get this puppy in gear? This thing has a maximum speed of 240 kilometers per hour! How fast are you going right now, 50?" Latts asked.

"I'm actually going 65, thank you very much. Plus, it's a nice day you should enjoy the ride." Dengar said.

"I thought men liked to drive fast." Latts mumbled.

Just then they heard another speeder approaching on the desolate, dusty road. Latts turned around.

"Guys, I think we're being followed." Latts said. Boba turned around.

"They're in a X-34 landspeeder. Right now I can see two people in the front." Boba said.

"Can you tell who they are?" Dengar asked.

"No. How fast does this speeder go again, Dengar?" He asked.

"240." He stated.

"And how fast does theirs go?" Boba continued.

"250." Dengar answered again.

"That's not good." Latts stated.

Dengar increased the speed so that they were now going at 240. Their pursuer increased their speeds also. Soon they were driving side-by-side. Now they could clearly make out who it was.

"Nice day for a ride?" Yelled Sugi from her speeder. Embo was in the driver seat on her left.

"Should've known someone would follow." Boba yelled at her around Dengar.

"We couldn't resist. Plus we were going this way too. Thought it might be nice to have an encounter." Sugi explained.

"Sugi, you didn't tell me you had gotten another job back at the cantina on Tattooine." Latts yelled over the engine.

"All tricks are the best tricks, eh?" She said.

"Let's see how fast we can get her to go." Dengar said, knowing that the speeder was going to her fastest.

"Dengar, you know your speeder can't go any faster?" Sugi asked.

"How do you know that, doll?" He asked.

"Because we're doing 240 also." She smirked.

"What are we gonna do?" Latts asked. Just then, Sugi and Embo's speeder started gaining speed.

"Bumper cars." Dengar stated, Jerking the steering wheel to the left. Their speeder rammed into Sugi and Embo's.

"Alright, you wanna play it hard, we'll play it hard." Sugi said. Embo rammed their speeder into their own.

"Oof!" Latts jerked forward. Dengar rammed their speeder again, this time they glanced off a tree, smashing Sugi into the back of her seat. She gave Dengar a scowl. Embo rammed their speeder, forcing it to jump over a small boulder. Once back on the ground, Dengar rammed into them again. This time, though, both their speeders got locked together.

"Oh great." Boba moaned. Embo jerked their speeder left, and Dengar jerked theirs right, both trying to free themselves. Dengar looked up and saw that they were approaching the bridge. And both speeders would just barely fit on. Suddenly, Dengar forced their speeder to also go left, causing both speeders to take a sharp turn at some trees. Sugi covered her head with her arms as their speeder front bashed into a tree. That released the speeders from each other and made Dengar lose slight control over the steering. Their speeder spun forward and just as they got onto the bridge, Dengar regained control of the wheel.

Latts and Boba were clutching their seats staring straight ahead in shock. They reached the other side of the bridge, now driving at a nice 70.

"Well that was fun." Dengar stated.

* * *

I hoped you liked it. While I was writing the speeder chase scene, I was listening to the Fatboy Slim song Illuminati from the movie Lara Croft: Tomb Raider. It was quite inspiring and I recommend rereading that scene listening to that song.

Thanks again for reading! Please review.

Coming up next: The hunt continues and someone gets stalked by sketchy people!


End file.
